


I'm Not Selling Misery

by VibrantVenus



Series: Nonexistent Fandoms [3]
Category: Vampire Kisses Series - Ellen Schreiber
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Multi, Murder, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, but i dont want to, idk what this is, more like why did i rewrite this, well i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: In which Raven Madison is a little damaged, and maybe that isn't so bad.





	I'm Not Selling Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, many, many years ago (four, four years ago) I once wrote my first fanfic on a website called Booksie. I was twelve, and it was shit. But I decided to rewrite it (and maybe actually finish it haha) so have my brainchild.  
> Also, in case you aren't sure, Vampire Kisses is basically Goth Twilight except better. (No offense to twilight but like ehhhh)

She's sixteen and she thinks she must be one stupid fuck to think he ever really wanted her.

It starts with a text from Alexander, and she's ecstatic because this, this is the boy she's in love with. Alexander was the boy of her dreams, and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

She could, however, imagine her afterlife with him. Could imagine moonlit picnics at midnight in a graveyard in some distant country. Could imagine waking up in a coffin every night to see his magnificent face. If she's honest, she doesn't care what they do, as long as they do it together.

She's tying the laces on her monster boots and throwing herself out the front door without a second thought. She starts at a walk, but quickly begins running.

There's a part of her that thinks she's always been searching for Alexander, as if he's the missing part of her heart or soul and she was destined to find him. 

She's so lost in thought that she doesn't notice the guy in her way until she slams into him causing them to crash to the sidewalk. She rolls over with a groan, hissing at the torn knee of her thighs. Her actual knee is a little red, but that's fine. 

She looks over at the guy she bumped into, and has to hold back the instinctual groan of disgust when she sees Trevor Mitchell soccer snob and bane of her existence.

Their conversation is short and frustrating and leaves her with more questions she isn't sure if she wants answered. Soon she finds herself worming her way through the locked cemetery gates. In the distance she sees Alexander standing next to his grandmother's monument. Her heart flutters in her chest, and she grips her necklace in her gloved fist.

She runs up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

But then...he shakes his way out of her loose grip. He tells her it's over and that it was fun but he has to go home. Has to go home to Translyvnia where he has a girl he actually loves and responsibilities of his own. 

Her mind is stuck on the fact that there's another girl. It's echoing inside of her brain-a mocking voice that tells her she should have known, but then he's gone and it's raining and she tells herself not to cry.

She starts crying anyways.

She runs so long that when she collapses, she thinks she might die. The rain has soaked through her clothing, and she's shivering so hard. But she can't do anything but lay there in aheartbroken heap, the rain pouring around her.

She feels more than sees a pair of arms carrying her and when she blearily opens her eyes she sees worried green eyes.

She doesn't have enough time to worry before she passes out.


End file.
